


Favorite

by orphan_account



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavi can't stand when Luigi acts like they aren't as close as they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this movie again, and wondered what I could contribute. This happened.

Pavi made a hacking noise that took Luigi out of his peaceful meditation. He giggled at the anger that shot across the features of his brother, "You're so disgusting, acting like you can control your genetics."

Luigi glanced around his room before reluctantly getting up, "I was doing what I was told by our sister, Pavi." He felt a vein in his head throb, "And stop making those motions. You can go five minutes without showing off your dick, can't you?"

The thief brought his hands to what was once his sister's face, "But why? It's so much fun to fuck! Everyone wants me!"

"You're implying I'd touch you with a ten foot pole," scoffed Luigi, starting to back up when Pavi wandered near him, "Get away from me, asshole. I'll kill you!"

"You won't, because you know how much you love to fuck me drunk," grinned Pavi, moving to seat himself on his brother's bed, beginning to undo his shirt eagerly.

Luigi felt his face grow flustered, "You know that's just for when I'm drunk, you piece of shit! Now... get out of here. Grabbing my dick in public got enough out of the presses."

"Awe, is Luigi upset I showed off how much I care for him?" Pavi cooed to a stuffed animal that got its head ripped off years ago. He found himself shoved down on his stomach so his face was stuck into the pillow, "Oh my, ashamed you're curious how I taste without a drink on your tongue?"

"If you won't leave, then at least shut your whore mouth." Luigi took down the shirt and shoved it into Pavi's mouth, snickering when the real throat let out a gag. "Better."

He reached for the crotch to grope at it to make sure he'd actually be using his time wisely. By the feel of it, Pavi had been getting hard doing something else previously, or was just easily aroused. Either didn't surprise Luigi.

"Oh, such a shame you didn't let me finish meditating. I would've taken my time to kiss you first," Luigi grinned when he noticed Pavi wriggle his ass with his pants and underwear torn down. "I hate this ass. Why can't you change this thing already?" He heard a whine from the insult, causing him to smack the ass, "I should bust it so badly you'll need a new one. How about that?"

Pavi tried to speak, but the rambling was cut off by a palm coming down on his ass. Multiple times he made noises, but only when they were truly into it did Luigi bother to stop. "Please," drooled Pavi, batting his eyes as if his face alone could get his brother to listen to him.

"How about fuck no?" Luigi responded, making sure the legs were bare before running over them in interest. "You shave so much you might as well remove the skin yourself." He scratched along the reddened smooth skin, catching nicks from a razor. When he licked over them, he found the noises quite nice.

He took the shirt from the mouth, eyes dark and interested, "You've sucked dick, haven't you?" 

Pavi wiped drool from his lips to return it to his mouth before it got under to his actual skin, "Of course! You've all been aware of my lack of gag reflex for quite some time."

"Is that why you sing about it in the shower?" Not wanting Pavi to start belting out anything, he grabbed the wavy hair and brought their faces close, "Then show me what you can do. I'll fuck you senseless if you really don't have a gag reflex."

Shuddering in delight, he tried to kiss Luigi. Pouting at the icy stare, he nodded and scooted down to get to work. He rested the side of his face against the oddly plain shirt before lapping his tongue over the dick. It jumped more to life once he caught the foreskin between his lips and sucked on it until he noticed Luigi clearing his throat.

"Of course I'll suck your big dick. That's what brothers are for!" Pavi made sure to shout, earning his head to get shoved down over the cock until his nose was against a thigh. He used his tongue as he was dragged back up, eyes closing slowly in delight.

His thoughts contained variations of 'I'm the favorite' as he felt his throat jabbed deeply into like he were nothing more than a sex toy. Jerking himself off as his eyes rolled back, he caught Luigi's expression. Flushed and entertained. Finding his hair was let go of, the man pulled back only to lick along the underside. "Please fuck me now. I'm growing so bored." 

"You're bored?" Growled Luigi, giving a laugh similar to their father whenever they got in trouble. "Well then go grab some lube and a condom, smartass."

Pavi licked over the precum before going off to search through drawers. "Can I top this time?" He flinched when he heard his brother undressing harshly enough the belt slammed against the floor. "I love you, brother," he tried alternately, getting a grumble of what he hoped was a return of affection. 

Luigi was jerking himself angrily when Pavi returned, making them both afraid to say anything for a moment. "Give me the condom. You have fingers." He snatched a condom package from a roll, scoffing and tossing the rest across the room, "In your dreams would I ever fuck you twice in a row."

"You always do," murmured Pavi, undoing the lube as he got back on his stomach to rest his face on the pillow. Arching his ass into the air, he squeezed some on his fingers, moving them back to rub one over his entrance before shoving it in. 

Luigi shoved his own finger into the ass, earning a cry of surprise. "Don't take your time, Pavi. I swear to God." He curled his now slick finger in the hole, earning cries he could only remember in a drunk haze. Once he found Pavi giving up, he snagged the lube, squirting it along the ass and adding another finger, "Gotta do every little fucking thing, don't I? You better scream like a bitch. You better take my dick like a champ."

"I will! I promise!" Pavi bit into the pillow as he sobbed out in delight at three digits inside him. He silently hoped it hurt so badly he'd limp. That his sister would have it shoved in her face that Luigi only sinned enough to fuck Pavi.

A forth got Luigi to throb under his condom at how Pavi was so loose, yet also able to trap in his fingers when he attempted to pull them out. "Let them go. I need to get off in some hole of yours."

With the fingers out, Pavi shook in anticipation. The shifting on the squeaky bed made him glance back, trying to be subtle about seeing his brother about to take him another time. "Don't be too rough," he teased, shivering as he heard Luigi working himself up with anger.

"I'm going to break your neck. Fucking a corpse would be better than dealing with your shit." Luigi smacked the ass before holding the cheeks open, shoving in his cock like he remembered exactly how far to go before it hit the prostate.

Pavi held onto the metal bars of the bed frame as he was dragged back and forth. He drooled and panted as he felt the warm organ running in and out of him like he were nothing more than a cheap slut. He felt a pause when the condom had to dragged back up a bit, making him make a bored noise.

It went back in without one after all, making him start to break out into tears. "Thank you so much, brother! Now I know how much you love me!"

Luigi held the hips hard enough he felt muscles moving around in the body. His hips smacked in a rhythm that only an ass that good could make him do. The begging for something harder made him shove a finger in the entrance for a nice surprise. 

Pavi clamped down as he felt himself burst along the sheets. He let out hiccuping noises as it continued, only soothed once he felt cum fill him to the brim. He buried his face into the scent on the pillow until he felt himself get dragged up by his hair. 

"Get on the wall. I think I've found a way to get you a discount on a new ass."


End file.
